maybe you were the ocean when i was just a stone
by S.J Carter
Summary: In which Klaus is dumbstruck, Kol has a pretend girlfriend, Rebekah has a knack for makeovers and Hayley is a mermaid, literally. ―-KlausHayley, minor KolHayley, Little Mermaid AU
1. and no man is an island

**notes: **no, your eyes do not deceive you, IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING. I'm writing my first multichaptered klayley fic (aren't you impressed?) And yes, this is the continued version of the _little mermaid au_ I started on tumblr. I was also a little inspired by _H2O: Just Add Water_ (as much I loved Cleo, Ricki was my fave). And everyone who read this on tumblr should actually re-read this, just because I added two entirely new sections (featuring elijah and finn!).

**also: **this fic is probably going to be a little fluffier than my usual angsty style of writing, and there's going to be lots of sibling bonding moments between the originals. Not to mention a lot of Koley/KolHayley (sprinkled here and there, kind of friendshippy, _kind of_). But the main couple is essentially Klayley, I just need to write a build-up. So yeah, enjoy the Koley while you can.

Now, without further ado, on with the show!

**―**

**maybe you were the ocean  
when I was just a stone**

**―**

**―**

**―**

i: and no man is an island

―

She washes up on shore on a cloudless morning.

Her mind memorizes nothing more than warm arms and a firm touch, the strong scent of mint and the taste of liberty, still fresh on her tongue. Having legs for the first time frustrated her, though she hadn't counted on fainting because she's really not used to breathing in the toxic air circling around the landwalkers.

And to think she actually thought that humanity was her calling.

Perhaps, Hayley Marshall should have stuck to her life under the sea.

("Rebekah!" She wakes up to shouting. There is a man standing next to the bed, and he has sand colors hairs and sea colored eyes. He reminds her of home, of oceans blue and the taste of saltwater.

"Sister," he goes on to say, as Rebekah steps inside the bedroom. "Why did you put the unconscious woman in _my_ bed?" He questions, angrily.

Rebekah rolls her eyes at her brother. "Because the guest room is already taken, Nik."

"By whom?"

"Kol is having some lady friend over for dinner.")

Hayley blinks a few times before Rebekah notices that she's awake. "Oh good, you're up." She tells her, as she sits beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling my dear?"

The brunette tries to speak up, but her voice…oh wait that's right, she _sold _it.

"You're mute?" Klaus says, as he also sits beside the mysterious and quiet girl.

Hayley nods her head.

Klaus smiles. "Why don't I get you a pen and paper?"

Hayley smiles back and agrees.

**―**

**―**

**―**

ii: oh this I know

**―**

She sits by the shoreline.

There is a leafless tree hanging over her head as she crinkles her nose at the long and thin branch, tickling her spine. In the meantime, Rebekah sits beside her and gathers the wet sand in her hands. She draws her name in to the sand with a stick.

Then, she hands the stick to Hayley.

_I want to know what your name is, _Rebekah says.

Hayley looks towards the horizon, down to where the skyline meets the edge of the sea. She thinks of the underwater palace she was banished from, a king who rid himself of his own daughter once he found out that his wife had been unfaithful. That she was, indeed, a bastard child.

That same cruel king had given her the name 'Hayley'. So she's not sure if she wants to wear that name, anymore. She doesn't think she needs those cruel memories, the reminder of an exile which was not her fault at all.

Though she does blame herself, nonetheless.

"C'mon," Rebekah insists on, "we can't all keep referring to you as 'little wolf', a name would be really helpful, it might aid us in our search for your family."

Hayley sighs at her little white lie.

How in the hell was she supposed to explain the plain and simple fact that she was, indeed, a mermaid?

**―**

In the distance, there is a man who sits by the rocks, sketchpad in hand and black framed spectacles resting over the bridge of his nose. He draws his sister and the girl whom he has no name for as they lie by the shoreline and write their names in to the sand.

Klaus hurries, fingers smudged in black charcoal, pencil rapidly sliding along the paper and drawing the lines of her dark brown locks. He draws, faster and faster, so he can capture a precise moment.

The moment where she first smiles at him from a distance.

"Brother," Kol interrupts him, "I see you've taken a liking to the stray you found." He says, sitting beside Klaus, observing his drawing of Hayley Marshall.

"She isn't a stray, Kol." Klaus specifies, as he tries his best to ignore his brother's presence.

"Whatever she is, you're still going to have a hard time explaining her presence to mother and father."

Klaus rolls his eyes, at this point. "It will be fine, we'll say she's one of Bekah's friends."

Kol laughs in to his brother's ear. "Bekah doesn't have friends."

Klaus looks onwards, watching as his sister smiles and wraps an arm around her new found companion. "Don't be so sure Kol."

He coughs in to his sleeve. "Fine," Kol says. "Mother might buy that excuse, but father…father will know that she's not from around here. And you know, first hand Nik, that father isn't too friendly around outsiders."

Kol's hand absentmindedly traces the scar running along his brother's arm. The scar his father gave him, back when they were ten and were caught sneaking out of the castle before dawn. Kol pities and loves his older brother to death, he really does.

He wishes that he could ease Klaus's pain, somehow.

"If father asks any questions," Klaus begins to say, "you tell him that the girl is yours."

Kol widens his eyes. "Mine?"

"He'd never let _me _keep a girl overnight, and Rebekah's a terrible liar, Elijah and Finn would never go for any of this…you're our only option."

The dark haired boy quirks a brow as he stares at the nameless girl. "Well," he says, "I suppose she is quite pretty, it's a shame she doesn't speak though."

"Yes," Klaus agrees, it would be easier to communicate with her, after all. "It truly is."

"All right then," Kol smiles, "I guess I'll go along with this little charade of yours, Nik."

**―**

When the sunlight hits her right, there's a certain sparkle in her eyes.

"That's a pretty drawing," Rebekah leans over Klaus's shoulder and stares at his sketchpad. "You should show it to Hayley, I bet she'd like it."

Klaus tilts his head back as he meets his sister's gaze. "Hayley?"

"That's her name," Rebekah teaches him. "Hayley."

**―**

They walk by the sand as Kol explains the plan to her, and Hayley doesn't look too thrilled.

"C'mon darling," he says, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be fun. Just imagining father's reaction to me being with a peasant girl makes me laugh."

Hayley furrows her brows at Kol's choice of words.

"Sorry," he tells her, "But if you're not a peasant, then where are you from? How did you drown? Isn't your family looking for you?"

If she were to tell him anything, Kol would not believe her at all. It's best to keep lying, Hayley decides, she's not sure that humans are aware of the existence of creatures like her. Her revelation might cause detrimental consequences for her people.

"Right," Kol kicks a rock in to the sea. "I suppose it's none of my business, after all." He runs ahead of her, sand in his hair and sweat beads running down his pale face. "It's getting late, we should get back home."

**―**

Before the evening settles in, Rebekah lends her one of her expensive gowns.

"We need to convince father that you're Kol's girl," the blond haired girl tells her. "Which means that I have to give you a makeover."

Hayley makes a face at the mere suggestion of a 'makeover'.

Rebekah, on the other hand, seemed ever so thrilled. She brings out almost all of her hair products and takes a first full of Hayley's curls. She hisses at the slight tug of her hair.

Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Why in the world does your hair smell like saltwater?"

**―**

**―**

**―**

iii: but can't you see, oh

**―**

Lilac is definitely her color.

Definitely?

Since when did he use such a word?

"So Nik," Rebekah sits on the bed and looks towards him. "What do you think?" She raises a blonde brow, teasingly. He sighs at his sister's abilities. She could really see right through his self-proclaimed tough-guise.

Klaus is about to say something witty and annoying.

Of course, all this is before Hayley appears before him. She twirls, lilac ruffles dancing with the winds, and midnight blue jewels adorning her neck. Snow white gloves, made of the finest silks are cozied up against her hands. And glass slippers, clinging and clanging against the tiled floors as she struggles to walk in them.

Klaus nods his head.

Definitely.

Lilac is _definitely_ her color.

_Bonnie, be reasonable, _they hear Kol say, as he sticks his cellphone to his ear while nibbling on a piece of blue cheese. _I told you darling, my family is having a private affair, _he goes on to say. _We can always go for a romp in the sheets next week, sweetheart. _

Rebekah throws him her hairbrush, just so she can get his attention.

"Yes Bonnie, I know you hate it when I'm crude." Kol keeps his attention on his phone, catching the hairbrush and sending his sister a mischievous grin.

Klaus shakes his head at his siblings. He looks towards Hayley as she keeps staring in the mirror, smiling to herself and looking like a giant idiot.

"You act as though you've never seen a gown before," he tells her, leaning over her shoulder.

Hayley offers him a rather shady look. He doesn't know how true his words are. Then, she picks up a pen and a paper.

Klaus squints when she holds the paper up, just so he can see her message. "_It was your idea, wasn't it?_" He reads.

The smirk he offers her is nothing short of wolfish. "What was my idea sweetheart?"

Hayley sighs, exasperated by his motives. _Me pretending to see your brother, _she continues to write, as Klaus actually chuckles.

"Oh c'mon now love," he swings an arm around her shoulder. "Kol's not _so_ bad, is he?"

The brunette looks toward the dark haired boy, casually talking away on his phone and dogging Rebekah's spitballs. Kol catches her gaze and Hayley looks away, almost immediately. She takes her pen, places it against yet another sheet of paper and glares at Klaus.

_He's annoying._

She writes as she hears him snickering behind her.

Hayley sighs, once again.

Maybe Kol wasn't the only annoying one around here.

**―**

_Careful Finn, _Elijah says, as his brother slowly takes the soufflé out of the oven.

"Brother," the older sibling rolls his eyes. "You are aware of the fact that this isn't the first time I've baked soufflé." Finn confirms, placing the hot tray on the counter top. Elijah groans in his presence.

"The last time you made soufflé," he points to the graduation picture, plastered on the wall, "was back when you were eighteen. And we all know that it's been a while since you've been _that_ young, hasn't it brother?"

Unfortunately, Finn is not too amused by Elijah's jab at his age (he's only twenty-nine; heaven knows why it's such a big deal).

"Oh, what's that 'Lijah?" He retorts, mouth pressing in to a thin smirk. "I'm terribly sorry; my hearing's not what it used to be. Did you say that you wanted me to feed this soufflé to Kol?" He shouts, while pressing a hand to his ear.

Elijah covers his brother's loud mouth, rejecting the cheeky remark. They both know all about Kol's appetite, and no dessert was safe around his presence.

Finn breaks out in to a sea of manly giggles (yes, you read that right, these were definite _manly _giggles) when all three of their younger siblings rush down the stairs.

Both older brothers feel the house shake as the footsteps become louder and louder. Elijah and Finn finally smile at one another.

It kind of feels like they're little kids again.

_Is that soufflé I smell? _Kol stammers in, holding the hand of an unidentified brunette. _Oh by the way, this is my new girlfriend, Hayley. _Finn and Elijah both widen their eyes at the young girl's presence.

"Your _girlfriend_?" They exclaim, while Kol happily sniffs the soufflé. It was a definite surprise since the last time Kol had used the word 'girlfriend', he was six. He had also used the word on Rebekah, since she was the only girl who had ever displayed any tolerance towards his childish behavior.

Elijah then decides to open his mouth again. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kol's older brother, Elijah." He takes his hand out.

Hayley twirls a finger in her hair.

Kol takes her wrist. "Shake his hand darling."

She makes another face, staring at Kol with that same dazed look she almost always has on.

Finn steps in, just in time. "Like this Hayley," he says, as he shakes Elijah's hand. "It's a form of greeting." Finn explains to Hayley.

She smiles, nods her head, and finally shakes Elijah's hand.

He's a little dumbstruck by Kol's new girlfriend. Who in the world didn't know what a handshake was? Then again, she was a mermaid. Although none of the siblings knew _that_.

And just then, the doors of the Mikaelson mansion burst open.

Finn turns around. "Oh," he says, "mother and father are home."

Kol drops his spoonful of soufflé, eyes glinting in the candlelight.

"_Showtime._"

**―**

**notes: **dun dun dun! Next chapter, Hayley gets to meet Esther and Mikael! Hope you're as excited as I am :)


	2. i like to think we had it all

**notes: **Hello folks. Thank you all for the kind responses! This chapter is , again, going to continue to be pretty focused on the bond between all the original siblings. I really want to write something with a good pace. I'm sorry if it seems a little slow, I tend to be a little finicky with the build up. Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway?

Hugs and kisses!

**―**

**maybe you were the ocean  
when I was just a stone**

**―**

**―**

**―**

iv: i like to think

**―**

At supper, everyone is oddly quiet (and quietly odd) as the Mikalsons pass the bowl of peas around the table. Rebekah nonchalantly waves it away, refusing to eat her veggies, even at her age. Kol stares at the peas in disgust and whispers to Hayley that _vegetables are evil_. Klaus doesn't say a word, just smiles when Elijah and Finn start glaring at one another because of their disastrous soufflé.

"So," Esther, their mother, breaks the silence with the cling of her wine glass. She gives the dark haired girl a rather strange look. "_Hayley_, was it?" Esther crooks a brow.

Hayley nervously nods her head.

Kol smiles politely. "That's right mother."

Mikael makes certain that his presence is not ignored. "I'm sure the girl can speak for herself." He tells his son.

"Actually," Kol shrugs, offering Hayley a guilt-filled look, "she really can't."

"Oh," Esther looks at her husband, eyes wide. "I see." She says, "I apologize, I wasn't aware."

Hayley smiles at her, waves both her hands as a sign that she wasn't offended by it all.

Meanwhile, Mikael looks rather suspicious. "Where is your family from?" He asks Hayley. Now, she wouldn't have shrugged if her answer hadn't been something along the lines of _Atlantis: The Lost Empire._

Rebekah decides to step in, just in time. "She's actually here on vacation, isn't that right Hayley?"

The brunette nods her head.

"And how did you two meet?" Finn chimes in.

Kol swallows a lump in his throat. "The…um," he looks to his sister, who mimes something incomprehensible. Klaus mouths the words, because he knows Mikael won't be paying much attention to him. "The Country Club?" Kol asks as Niklaus offers him a nod. "Yes, we met at The Country Club."

Their father actually smiles. "Oh, I suppose you enjoy playing golf." He says to Hayley.

_What was golf? _She thought, as she poked at the strange colored things these humans dared to call 'food'.

Instinctively, Hayley shakes her head. She then catches Klaus' eye. He's staring at her, with a rather questionable smirk plastered on his lips. The entire situation must be incredibly amusing for him, Hayley thinks.

And suddenly, the young girl feels something…or rather, _someone _tickling her feet. Hayley looks under the table and locks eyes with a small boy.

"Henrik?" Kol exclaims, as he reaches for his brother and pulls him out. "How long have you been hiding under the table?"

Henrik tilts his head to one side and smiles politely. "Since supper started," he says, jumping out of his brother's arms. "I was playing pretend," he explains, while dusting off his pants.

The Mikaelsons were, by now, quite accustomed to Henrik's oddness. Although, Hayley had yet to be acquainted with the young boy.

"Kol," he points to Hayley. "Who is this?"

Kol smiles at the pretty girl sitting beside him. "She's my girlfriend, her name is Hayley."

"Girlfriend?" Henrik raises a brow, narrowing his eyes on Hayley as she awkwardly stared at him. "I think I've seen you somewhere before," He absentmindedly mentions. "Have you, per chance, spent some time under the sea?"

He notices how surprised she looks. The mermaid panicked, the last thing she needed was a child who recognized her.

"All right now Henrik," Esther interferes, in the nick of time. "That's enough, stop bothering our guest."

Henrik sighs and sits beside his mother at the dinner table. "Okay mom."

Hayley, worriedly, bit her lip as she wondered how in the world a mere human boy was aware of life under water.

**―**

_And this, _Rebekah says, _is your room._

Hayley almost drops her jaw in shock; the bed looks luxuriously soft, overly large and covered in velvet sheets. There is also a big window to her left, Arabian curtains draping the walls as the light of moon peeks through the parted corners. Black satin rugs, an arm chair and a dark wooden desk, covered in sketch paper and multicolored charcoal.

Rebekah rushes to the table, clearing it out. "Sorry about the mess," she says, "Nik was in here earlier, he was drawing and he _always_ forgets to clean up after himself." She sounds exasperated.

Hayley approaches her new friend, grabbing a couple of drawings and observing them with keen eyes and a soft smile. She points to the drawing and then, points back at Rebekah, mouthing the following words: _is this you?_

The blonde haired girl takes the sketch in to her hands. Her fingers rush over the marks, as her skin is stained in black charcoal, a faint smile pulling at her lips. "I suppose it is." She responds. "I've never seen this sketch of me before, must be new." She folds the paper, placing it into her pocket, as a keepsake.

In the midst of it all, Hayley picks up a pencil. _Rebekah, I need to ask you something, _she writes.

The other girl reads the message over. "Sure darling." She says, pinching Hayley's cheek.

_Why are you helping me?_

Rebekah glares at the question. "You're lost, why wouldn't I help you?"

Hayley shrugs. She picks up her pencil, once again. _Because you don't know me._

She takes a few steps away from her. "You know Hayley," Rebekah looks in to the moonlight, as she speaks. "The last time I had a friend was back when I was eight," she pauses. "So, you can call me naïve, if you want."

Anxiously, Hayley waits for her answer.

"But I want to help you because you need help. That's all there is to it." Rebekah doesn't know how else to explain it.

Hayley hasn't trusted anyone in so long. So it's rather difficult for her, to accept so many people, all at once, willing to help her in her time of need.

"Now get some rest," Rebekah rubs her back, "you've had a long day."

There's a silence, but she thinks she can see Hayley mouthing a thank you just before the door closes shut.

**―**

**―**

**―**

v: we had it all

**―**

That night, Henrik dreams of the sea.

Everything is blue. Blue like his brother's eyes. Niklaus is running along the shoreline, taking in the majestic scenery, as if he has yet to taste freedom…yet to savour the feeling of being wanted. Henrik tries to catch up to him, yells "_Nik! Wait for me!" _and _"Nik, please!"_

But, Klaus has always been a terrible _terrible _listener. And when he jumps into the water and starts to swim away from his brother, he forgets that there's a storm coming.

Henrik's eyes widen in fear. Nik…his brother…he's _drowning. _Oh but Henrik is so young, so fragile, and so very inadequate. So he freezes at the scene. Klaus shouts, reaches out for him, tries to catch his breath as the water rises to his throat.

"_Henrik,_" he rolls around in his sleep. "Wake up," Nik whispers, while he shakes his brother's shoulders.

The young boy's eyes fly open. "Nik?"

Klaus sits on the edge of his brother's bed, looking worried and sad. "You were having a nightmare."

Henrik sighs and smiles fondly. "I've been having these nightmares for a while now. It's nothing new." He tries to close his eyes and fall back asleep.

Klaus protectively places his hand over his little brother's wrist. "Is it the same nightmare? The one about…" His voice then quivers and fades.

Henrik blinks twice before he speaks again. "About that one time you almost drowned?"

The older sibling nods his head.

"And you got saved by a mermaid?"

Klaus laughs at Henrik's wild imagination.

"Why are you laughing? It really happened!"

"Sure it did."

"It did indeed!"

He chuckles, and Henrik crosses his arms around his chest. _Older brothers, _he rolls his eyes, _they're all idiots. _He feels the sheets beside him start to rustle as Klaus surprises him by pulling the covers over his legs. His brother had always shown him the most love and utmost kindness but, when it came to his bedtime, Nik had always preferred to sleep in his own room. Klaus lies next to Henrik and closes his eyes.

"You know it's not your fault." He says.

"What?" Henrik innocently asks.

"You have these nightmares because you blame yourself, do you not?" Klaus questions and Henrik's silence proves to be his answer. "Well Henrik, to be quite honest, you were only four years old when it happened. You couldn't even swim. And it's my fault for going in to the water in such terrible weather conditions."

The young boy nods his head, nuzzles himself in to his brother's warm arms, and finally starts to feel a little more at ease. "Thank you for saying so."

Klaus holds his brother closer. "It's not a problem," he whispers softly, "Now sleep tight."

Henrik shuts his eyes, "Good night Nik."

**―**

**―**

**―**

vi: we drew a map to a better place

**―**

By the time Kol awakens from his overly long beauty sleep, breakfast has already been served and most of the members of his family are headed out the door. Mikael runs to his office, kissing Esther on the cheek as he leaves for work. Rebekah's off to see a boy, some fellow named Matt whom she claims is 'the one'. Klaus and Henrik go out for a walk in the park as Finn and Elijah rush to Kol's side.

"How much longer are you going to sleep?" Elijah asks, looming over his brother with a cake in his hand.

Kol grumbles and asks himself why his brothers are always either baking, carrying or wrecking some type of delicious dessert. "It's not even passed 2 o'clock. Aren't you at all aware of the fact that I need at least 15 hours of sleep, per day?"

Finn snickers at Kol's honest answer while Elijah does nothing but roll his eyes. "Have you forgotten what today is?"

The younger brother looks rather confused. "I don't know. Is it Ground Hog's day?"

"No," Finn releases, "Try again."

"4th of July?"

"We're in October!"

"April Fools?"

"Kol. I've just told you the name of the month we're in; can't you at least try to make a logical guess?"

"Nope, too lazy to think right now, I give up."

Elijah takes out his phone and points to the digital calendar. "It's Halloween, Niklaus' favorite Holiday."

Kol snaps his fingers. "Oh, should have known! So, what's with the cake?"

Finn smiles at his brothers. "We are going to play a prank on him."

Kol shakes his head. "Let me guess," he releases, "you're going to throw the cake in his face?"

"Yes! Isn't it a grand idea? I thought of it myself." Finn proudly tells him. "Now, I don't mean to toot my own horn but, I'd say that it's quite an ingenious prank. Classic but still quite funny, wouldn't you agree Kol?"

The thing about Finn Mikaelson is that he's always been a, quote-and-quote, _mama's boy_. So, the fact that he was actually considering pranking Niklaus on the devilish of all holidays was quite the improvement.

Regardless of this fact, Kol is still unsatisfied with this turn of events. "No, I honestly find it uncreative and rather boring."

"Boring?" Finn exclaims. "Don't be ridiculous! It's not boring. It's fun and exciting!" He then elbows his brother. "Elijah agrees with me."

Meanwhile, Elijah feels a little nervous. "Well, to be quite honest, I am open to Kol's suggestions."

Finn glares at him. "You traitor."

"Now now Finn, don't take this too personally." Elijah defends. "Your ideas are charming, they really are. I just thought we could offer Kol a chance to voice his opinion."

Finn pondered. Traditionally, Kol had always been the most mischievous member of their family. Granted, in the past few Halloweens, Nik and Kol have always planned their pranks together. It would mean a lot, if, for once, Kol joined Elijah and Finn instead. And so, the eldest sibling finally gave in.

"Fine then," Finn acknowledges. "Kol, do you have any tricks up your sleeve?"

Kol smirks, hands folded behind his head as he offers his brother's a small wink. "I have a few." He suggests. "But they'll come at a price."

―

**notes: **err…sorry for the lack of Klayley interactions but, for the sake of a good build up, I hope you will bear with me for a little while longer. I promise to give them scenes real soon. And, in retrospect, I think I made it sort of really obvious that a certain mermaid saved Klaus from drowning when he was younger, so I guess that could count as a Klayley scene? Yes? No? Well anyway, hope you liked this chapter. In the next installment, it's Halloween with the Mikaelsons! So get ready for something quite entertaining!


	3. lately, I've been losing sleep

**notes: **I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update this. I was just so busy and had no muse for this fic, particularly because it's been really challenging to write Hayley without including dialogue. Anyway, hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me! Enjoy the chapter!

―

**maybe you were the ocean  
when I was just a stone**

―

―

―

vii: lately, I've been losing sleep

―

She's a little awestruck by the entire scenario.

It seems as if the Mikaelson house had been transformed overnight. There are orange garlands hanging from the walls, plastic skeletons hooked on to every door in sight, and bowls of candy all over the kitchen.

_Oh, Hayley, _Henrik calls her as he rushes towards her with a bright orange bag. He shakes the sac and out falls about a trillion little black fake spiders. The young boy looks down and clumsily tries to pick up the spiders. "Wanna help me decorate?" He mumbles.

Hayley nods her head.

Henrik smiles. "Okay," he takes her by the hand and pulls her away. "Follow me!" He cheers, as he drags her up the stairs.

She doesn't really mind it much. After all, he's a charming little boy and she can tell that he's got a warm heart. Plus, Hayley would do best to stay on Henrik's good side, especially since he knew about the existence of mermaids.

"Let's put some of these in Nik's room." The young lad suggests, while tumbling in to Klaus' bedroom. He had pulled Hayley inside, whilst she stared at the chamber in wonderment. Niklaus' bedroom was a character of a sort. Each wall was draped in countless works of art.

It was all covered up in paintings and sketches. Hayley thinks that she could spend the entire day just struck by admiration.

"What are you two doing in here?" Klaus suddenly interrupts.

"Decorating your room," Henrik answers, sounding rather cheery and honest. "Hayley's helping me," he points out, as his older brother's gaze finally falls on the young girl before him.

She can feel her cheeks warm up, her face is suddenly hot whilst his eyes would scan her up and down. She doesn't know why, but she's never felt more exposed before. Maybe it's because he's an artist, he can see parts of her in fine detail, take a long and intricate look at her.

"Sweetheart," Klaus slowly says. "You do realize that you're not obligated to help my brother," he'll point out, just as he sees Henrik making a face at his words. "Despite the fact that he can be rather persuasive, when the time strikes," Klaus completes, teasing his little brother in the process.

"But, she wants to help me," Henrik insists. "I didn't force her," he fibs, but then again, Hayley supposes that she really couldn't deny such a simple request from this adorable little boy.

"Regardless, I'd like it if you two would leave my chamber," Klaus kindly requests. "I've got much work to do," he points out, just as Hayley takes the time to notice the paint marks decorating his wrists and fingers. There's a paintbrush resting behind his ear, a dark canvas hanging behind him on an easel.

"What're you working on?" Henrik curiously asks.

Klaus smiles widely. "This," he reveals the beginnings of a vague masterpiece.

There is a girl with a tail, and she is holding a dying man. The water is at his feet, his breath looks caught in his throat, and the girl is stretching around him like a cocoon. She resembles his angel, his saviour. And strangely, Hayley thinks that the painting before her looks a bit familiar.

"It's a…mermaid," Henrik remarks.

"Our little talk from the other night got me rather inspired," Klaus mumbles softly.

Hayley's fingers reach for the canvas, almost as if she is being pulled in to it. Her memory is hazy, for some reason. She'd saved countless sailors and drowned men alike but, she suddenly recalled one particular case where she had come to rescue a young boy.

He was fair haired and sea-eyed, much like Niklaus. Mermaids, their lifespans were much longer than that of humans, so Hayley supposes that she could have saved Klaus, once, long ago. The time line doesn't seem so far-fetched, since, she's immortal, you see.

"Are you alright love? You seem a little…awestruck."

She blinks twice, blankly staring at the blond haired man before her. The mermaid takes a moment before she finally shakes her head in response.

"C'mon Hayley," Henrik pulls at her arm. "We can go decorate Kol's room instead!"

And, with that, they were both off.

―

―

―

viii: dreaming about the things that we could be

―

Kol spends his afternoons by the beach.

He starts spending more and more time with Elijah and Finn as planning this prank on Klaus was getting rather complicated.

It was comedic, in a way. Kol had never been able to truly connect with his older brothers. There was too much of an age difference and they often saw Kol as too immature. For the most part, he felt left out. Finn and Elijah seemed to get along with Rebekah, Klaus, and even Henrik. Kol was the only one they somehow always managed to forget about.

He supposes, that, in a way, he can't blame them.

Secretly, Kol knows that he doesn't exactly have the most tolerable personality.

"So," Elijah says, filling in the strange silence between the three of them. "Enough talk about this prank nonsense," he suggests, as a large smile graces his lips. "Tell us about your girl," he says, voice soft with affection.

Kol thinks of Hayley and, unintentionally, releases a small chuckle. "What's there to say?" he quips.

"Well," Finn releases, joining in on the conversation. "She seems intriguing," the oldest brother admits as he thinks back to Hayley's peculiarity. "After all, she is the first woman to win your heart," he cleverly points out.

Kol can't help but laugh again. His brothers were so easy to fool, it was almost pathetic. "What do you mean?" he asks instead.

"I can see it in your eyes," Elijah answers in his brother's place. "It's the way you look at her," he laments. "You're in love with this girl, aren't you?" he goes on to question.

Kol doesn't really think that he understands Elijah. The man was a sap, he was in a long-lasting relationship with his childhood friend, Katherine. He loved her to pieces, so much so that it almost made Kol want to gag. He doesn't get why his brother would limit his options. More so, he doesn't really get love.

What was so great about it?

"I can't say, exactly," Kol finally answers his brothers. "I'm still getting to know her, so I don't think I'm in love, per se," he's being honest, of course. He can't say that Hayley is his 'fake' girlfriend, however, he can still picture her as someone he can grow some kind of friendship with.

"Brother," Finn interrupts. "Do you not believe in love at first sight?"

The youngest brother widens his eyes.

Finn was just as much of a hopeless romantic. He and Elijah had that in common.

"Not particularly," Kol tells him. "It's a childish sentiment, I think," he completes.

The older brother takes his time adjusting to this insult. "It only sounds that way because you have yet to truly fall for her," Elijah offers. "Although I suspect that you've already began to develop feelings for Hayley," he smirks, once the three of them spot Hayley from a distance.

She's in Kol's room, looking out his window and staring in to the horizon.

"You two are delusional," Kol claims. "I don't _fall _for anyone," he mocks as he shifts his gaze.

He couldn't look at her for so long. Not when the sun was shining down on her, making her eyes sparkle and _god, _her smile is so dazzling. He thinks that it might just blind him.

"I'm definitely _not_ in love with her," Kol whispers to himself, as he tries his best to ignore the way his heart is racing inside his chest.

―

Rebekah likes to watch her brother paint.

It's afternoons like these that make her wish she could spend her entire life as Klaus' spectator. He paints like god, ―like he controls every stroke, every color, ever single little detail. He has a thirst for control, unquenchable and relentless. But, in retrospect, Rebekah finds her brother's personality quite reasonable.

It was always the loneliest of people who desired such power.

"Your work never ceases to amaze me," Rebekah absentmindedly blurts out.

Klaus looks over his shoulder. "Truly?" he questions, whilst smiling.

She walks up to him, getting a closer look at her brother's masterpiece. "Of course," she chirps. "You're the greatest artist I know," Rebekah grimaced, allowing herself to finally show her true colors.

Klaus had guessed so from the start. There was only one reason why his sister would be so keen with her compliments.

"Okay Bekah, enough with the flattery," he grunted. "What do you want?"

"How rude," she hums, as she began to play with her hair. "Can't I simply wish to spend time with my favorite brother?" She giggled.

"Your favorite?" Klaus raises a brow. "Oh I see, you want my attention," he concludes.

"And is that truly such a terrible thing?" Rebekah pouts, and her face forces her brother to break in to laughter.

It's not long before she takes a step closer towards him. Something strange catches her attention, once Klaus had turned his face away from her. He must have realized what exactly she was staring at.

"What's that?" Rebekah asked, reaching a hand out and cupping her brother's cheek. She pulls him close in order to get a good look at the milky white scar across his cheek. It was a little hard to notice, given how easily it blended with his porcelain skin.

"Nothing," Klaus mumbles, pushing her away.

Her hand doesn't leave his cheek, not even for a second. Instead, Rebekah finds herself tracing his wound with her finger. "Who did this to you?" she shakes.

"No one," Klaus insists. "It's nothing serious sister, I assure you," when he's finally able to pry her off of him, he's met with a glare.

Rebekah had always been persistent. She knew everyone's secrets. Not because she was trustworthy, it was all about how manipulative she could be. Evidently, she inherited such a nature from Klaus. In return, he often gave in to her demands. However, this time, Klaus was being rather stubborn.

"I don't believe you," she huffs. "Nik, if father has dared to lay his hands on you, I swear I'm going to―"

"Nothing happened between father and myself," he cuts her off.

Mikael and Klaus' relationship was shaky, all of the siblings knew that. And yet, both men mostly kept to themselves. They avoided each other, most of the time. Occasionally, Mikael would shout and scold Nik, but, he had yet to physically hurt him. During each of their fights, the Mikaelson siblings would protect Klaus.

And yet, for some reason, no one could stop Mikael from scarring Niklaus' cheek.

"You know, you don't have to fear him," Rebekah then decides to wrap her arms around her brother's chest. She pulls him close, pressing her face against his back. "You're not alone in this, alright? I'll protect you from him, Nik." She whispers.

"That's a sweet sentiment, love," he places a hand over hers and squeezes her fingers. "But I would never endanger you in such a way," it's his tone that hurts her the most.

She can tell that her brother is suffering. And she has no clue what to do about it.

"If I find out you're lying to me, I'll be rather hurt," Rebekah whines.

He chuckles, but something in him still sounds broken. "Trust me, hurting you is that last thing that I want to do," he feels her lips press lightly against his scar.

Klaus flinches slightly as an overwhelming sense of guilt fills his heart.

He really hated hiding things from Rebekah.

―

―

―

ix: but baby, i've been praying hard

―

Halloween with the Mikaelsons is nothing but extravagant.

They're throwing some kind of charity ball. And Hayley had, once again, been roped in to some kind of strange human attire. Rebekah called it a _masquerade_, she said it was a tradition. Human rituals seemed so confusing. Hayley doesn't really understand the point of such a holiday. Or the point in creating such a grand party and inviting everyone in town. Although, the dancing part did look a little fun.

It was too bad that she had no idea how to perform such a fancy-looking task.

"May I have this dance?" she suddenly hears. Hayley blinks twice before raising her head. She meets Mikael's charming gaze. He extends his palm towards her.

She doesn't know if denying him would be considered rude. And well, she did still want to try this dancing-business. So, she allows Mikael to guide her towards the dance floor. His arm is around her waist as she stumbles a bit.

"You're quite light on your feet," he teases. She cracks a nervous smile, trying her best to keep up with his steps. The music is slow and she can see that he's attempting to help her out.

"You know, I hope you don't mind me saying this," Mikael drawled. "But I wonder what it is that you see in my son. After all, he's not the brightest boy," He tells her, while tightening his grip around her wrist.

Something about him frightens her a bit.

"I suppose love works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?" His lips graze against her ear and truly, it feels like darkness.

There is a good amount of evil in this man. Hayley knows that she should have realized this much sooner. But, so far, all the Mikaelsons had been nothing but kind and generous. This was the first time she had sensed such unhappiness surrounding this family.

"Father," And, just then, Kol cuts in. "Mind if I steal her for a moment?" He kindly asked.

"Not at all, son," Mikael snarled, as he released Hayley's hand.

She takes a long look at Kol. He seemed different with his hair slicked back, and that fancy suit adorning his frame. It was the first time Hayley had noticed the glint in his eyes or the pull of his smile. How his hands are gentle as one rests over her hip, while the other is cradling her wrist.

It's so different from the way Mikael had held her. This dance is more hesitant. And certainly a lot more romantic.

"Hayley, you must listen to me," Kol advises. "Never find yourself alone with that man, do you understand?" He urges, while they continued to swirl on the dancefloor.

Hayley offers him a shy nod, failing to hide the blush of her cheeks.

"He's an unpredictable fool," Kol goes to say. "If he finds out that you're not who you say you are, then he'll―" It takes him a bit too long to realize that she was refusing to meet his gaze. He wonders if she's embarrassed. No, it's more than that. She's frightened.

"Nevermind," Kol manages to mutter. "I probably shouldn't scare you with such frightening tales," he reiterates. "I'm sorry," it comes as a shock. He was truly such a mess when he was around Hayley. He just couldn't be his usual self. Hayley made him feel…nervous.

After all, he hasn't apologized to a woman in eons.

―

From across the room, Elijah and Finn are carefully watching them interact.

"How long do you think those two will last?" Finn ponders.

"A while," Elijah honestly confesses. "It seems as though Kol is quite invested in Hayley's happiness," he's pretty sure that his little brother's totally head over heels for this girl. That she's probably got him wrapped around her little finger.

"Well, he's not alone in that matter," Finn adds on. Elijah raises a brow. The older brother points towards the stair case. "Nik's at it again," he says, as they noticed Klaus' brooding stare. His eyes are on Hayley, watching her as she dances the night away in the arms of another man.

"Two brothers and a girl," Elijah stammers, taking a sip of wine. "This can't possibly end well."

―

**notes: **kind of a filler chapter, sorry about that. I'm all about slow-burns so I'm going to have to ask you to be patient with this story. I really want to get the pacing just right. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think by leaving a review!


	4. hello, can you hear me?

**notes: **ha! I told you all that I wasn't going to take as long to update :) this chapter sort of explores more background on Hayley and her mermaid abilities! Also, I'm going to shed a little light on the Mikael and Klaus situation. And this chapter features everyone's favorite token human, Camille! Hope you enjoy!

―

**maybe you were the ocean  
when I was just a stone**

―

―

―

x: hello, can you hear me?

―

It's the first time she's ever experienced a storm.

Hayley doesn't like the noise, how the wind howls and the branches scratch against the window frame. How the rain is hard and loud against the walls. It's the scariest thing in the world. Hayley curls herself in to a ball, trembling at the noise.

The Mikaelson mansion is far too big and empty at night. It feels lonely, like something dark and sinister is afoot.

"Hayley?" She hears a voice call her name.

It must've been instinct, she thinks. There was no other way that he could have known that she felt frightened. She hadn't made a sound, she hadn't even bothered to knock on his door. Her room was right across the hall from his, and he never bothered to disturb her night before this.

He just showed up when she needed him most. As if it was instinct.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asks, reaching over and lifting the covers. She's buried beneath a pile of blankets, using two pillows to cover her ears and shield herself away from the roaring storm.

He notices her trembling, how she's shaking without cease. "Are you afraid of thunder?" He asks.

Hayley nods her head.

He takes a seat beside her. Klaus' hand is gentle as it ruffles her hair. It's the first time she's noticed how kind he is. "You know, when I was a child, I used to be scared of storms too," He mentions. "'Lijah offered me his stuffed bear in order to help me through my trauma," he then spots the discarded teddy bear lying on her desk.

Klaus hands it to Hayley. She takes the bear in to her arms and squeezes gently. "Feeling better?" He questioned. Hayley nodded again, offering him a small smile in return.

_He's pretty, _she thinks, as she takes note of the flimsy blue of his eyes, how his lips are bright pink and girly. How his skin is fair, his fingers are long, lithe, and tender as they wipe her tears away from her face.

Then, she spots the milky white scar, staining his cheek. Hayley extends her hand, allows her thumb to glide over the wound.

"Oh, this?" he flinches, feeling his cheek tingle slightly from the sudden contact. There was a strange glow coming from Hayley's fingers. "It's nothing really, just a scratch," Klaus fibs, just so she doesn't end up worrying about him.

He doesn't realize that, by the time her hand has left his cheek, his wound has already healed.

―

Living in denial is something that Rebekah Mikaelson does best. Mostly, it's about the weather. She swears that November is still warm enough for her to strut around the beach in her flimsy blue bikini. With her sunglasses resting over her head, and a pair of flip-flops adorning her feet, Rebekah rested her head against the softness of her beach towel and bathed in the sunlight.

"So," she then spots a rather large shadow, blocking the sun. Rebekah flips her glasses off before she realizes that her old friend, Camille O'Connell, is hovering over her. "I see that you're still trying to get that out-of-season tan?" Cami sings.

Rebekah widens her eyes. "Camille," she slowly says, as she watches the other girl take a seat beside her. "When did you get back in town?" she quips.

"This morning," Cami shrugs, while she offers Rebekah a grin.

"Why didn't you call me?" the Mikaelson sister asked, sounding just a tad angry.

Camille would leave town quite often, and most of the time, she didn't bother to contact anyone. Rebekah doesn't know why. She's convinced herself that she doesn't care either. Even though that was quite a bold lie.

"I wanted to surprise you," Cami teases. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Hardly," the other girl giggles.

She's not sure if her friend is joking, at this point. Camille is inclined to laugh a long with her. That is, until she notices that Rebekah's mood is suddenly ruined. It could have been for a number reasons, partially because Mikaelsons were notorious for having rather fickle emotions.

"I missed you while you were gone," Rebekah suddenly blurts out, as her fingers brushed against Camille's palm.

"I know you did," she flinches, pulling her hand back and rolling to her side. "I'm sorry that I have to leave so often," Cami honestly says.

"You could at least call me while you're away," She cracks, failing to keep herself from feeling sad and hurt.

Camille ends up shifting her gaze. She doesn't dare to meet Rebekah's eyes, in fear that she would see right through her lies. "I told you," she whispers. "The places I go have no cell service," Cami says.

Rebekah doesn't know much about Camille's career, just that her job requires her to travel a lot. "I honestly have no idea how you survive in those areas," the Mikaelson sister shrugs. "Heaven knows that I can't live without my iphone," she covers up her loneliness with fake laughter.

Cami knows that in such a large house, surrounded by only her brothers, Rebekah must feel incredibly alone. So, she tries to comfort her friend by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Rebekah sighs at her feeble attempts to cheer her up.

It's right then that Camille's spots the frail brunette, trailing after one of the Mikaelson brothers. It was quite odd, after all, Klaus didn't make a habit of befriending women. Let alone someone who seemed so not his 'type'.

"Hey, so who's the girl?" Cami wonders.

Rebekah raises a brow.

"That girl who's hanging around Klaus like a lost puppy," she points to the brunette. "Is she his new girlfriend or something?" Cami goes on to say.

Rebekah releases another laugh. "Actually, she's Kol's girlfriend," she explains, and she's met with Camille confused gaze. "It's a bit of a long story," Rebekah finally offers, turning her attention towards her brother.

She ends up smiling to herself. She's never seen Klaus look so happy.

―

―

―

xi: i'm in california, dreaming  
about who we used to be

―

That afternoon, Kol finds himself alone in the house with his mother. Lately, he's noticed how Esther has been keen on keeping tabs on his whereabouts. She's also been keeping a close eye on Hayley, which is something Kol is not truly fond of. After all, their relationship was a lie. And if Esther knew that anything suspicious was afoot, she'd be rather disappointed.

At this point, Kol really doesn't know what his mother is up to.

"Mother," he mumbles, once Esther had marched in to his room. "Did you need something?"

"Yes," she affirms, feeling a little nervous. "Your father and I have decided that we would like to have dinner with you and your girlfriend," she announces.

Kol seemed shocked. He really doesn't understand his mother's motive in all of this. "Hayley?" he jerks, sounding astonished. "Whatever for?" Kol goes on to question.

"Well," Esther stalls. "We just thought that it might be nice to get to know her better, she seems so distant," it's the first time that Kol's heard his mother stutter.

"That's just how she is," he argues.

"Kol," she sighs, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't be so stubborn, I really want to befriend her," Esther insists.

"That really isn't necessary mother―"

"Enough," she cuts him off, as she also ends up offering him an unfaltering glare. "I've already made reservations and I've bought her a dress," his mother smiles widely.

He does nothing but widen his eyes. "You did what?" Kol shouts.

In the end, he's no match for Esther's strong-will.

"Everything's been arranged," she snarls. "Now all you two have to do is show up," she then turns on her heel and exits the room.

Kol sighed.

How in the world was he going to explain this to Hayley?

―

Normally, Klaus takes _forever _to finish his paintings. He loses interest in things that no longer inspire him. His muse is a fickle thing, jumping from one topic to the next. And yet, the painting of the mermaid is something he can't shake. He's been locked in his room for about two days, with nothing but a paintbrush in his hand and the large canvas adorning half his wall.

Rebekah would visit his chamber from time to time, offering him food and water. She'd remind him to take a shower and comb his hair. And Klaus would insist that artists didn't need such trivial things.

So, when he heard that distinct knock on his door, he just assumed it was his sister.

If he had known that Mikael would be visiting him, Klaus would have run for the hills.

"Your talent is rather nauseating," his father comments, as he observes the painting.

Klaus drops his paintbrush. "What are you doing in here?" his voice quivers.

He feels a cold sweat creep across his brow. Mikael hardly ever visits him, certainly not when he was alone and vulnerable. Klaus doesn't know what this is about. What's worse is that he can see his father's hand reach out towards him.

Klaus flinches. He can't help it, the last time Mikael was this close to him, he had wounded his cheek.

"The cut," the older man says, as his thumb glides across the side of Klaus' face. "It's healed," Mikael realizes.

The blond haired boy stammers away nervously. "Is there something you need, father?" Klaus asks instead.

The father takes his time, pacing around his son's bedroom in a rather relaxed fashion. The quietness between them is the worst part. Klaus thinks that he'd rather Mikael shout at him. It can't be scarier than whatever's going on in Klaus' mind, at the moment.

"I regret it, you know?" Mikael interrupts his thoughts. "I don't like taking my anger out on you, boy," he taunts.

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Klaus scoffs.

"Not exactly," He shakes his head. "It's just, you resemble your father far too much."

And, that's the thing about Mikael. He's brutally honest with his words. Klaus found out about his biological father about five years ago. The man had reached out to him in an attempt to restore their long lost connection. It was a secret though, even Esther was unaware of the fact that Klaus had been speaking to his real father. Somehow, someway, the news went back to Mikael. And he's resented Klaus ever since.

"I don't enjoy hurting you, Niklaus," Mikael finally takes a step away from him. "But your existence is rather meaningless," he insults.

Klaus can feel the weight of the world crashing down on his shoulders. He wants to speak out, to hurt the other man just as much as he had hurt him. However, he can't find his voice. In the end, Klaus is frozen, crippling fear surrounding his every notion. He wants to scream for help, but _oh god, _he's never felt so frightened.

"No one's going to love a boy like you, you have to realize that." In the end, Mikael always has the last word.

The door closes behind him, leaving nothing but eerie feeling of being watched.

―

―

―

xii: when we were younger and free

―

That night, Hayley watches the rain trickle down her window pane.

She kind of forgot how frightened she was of the thunder. The remnants of the storm left everything with a dewy and wet glow. She found it quite beautiful. After all, she had never experienced rain before. And she couldn't help but breathe in the scent. It was so earthy and refreshing.

It felt like rebirth.

"Hey," she recognizes the voice calling out to her. "You're Hayley right?"

The mermaid stares at the blonde haired girl.

"I'm Rebekah's friend, Cami," the girl extends her hand. Hayley stares at the strange gesture. "Rebekah told me about you, you're Kol's girlfriend, aren't you?"

Hayley rolls her eyes at her new found title. She had almost forgotten that she was supposed to be in a relationship with the most childish Mikaelson brother.

"It's weird," Cami releases. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Hayley feels genuinely uncomfortable at the thought of someone recognizing her. So far, the chances of that weren't so high. Still, Cami's sudden appearance was questionable.

"That's not possible," Henrik then pops out, from the sidelines. He had surprised Camille. Although Hayley had grown accustomed to the young boy. He would not leave her alone. Not that she minded the company. "Hayley's not from here, she's a mermaid," he smiles widely.

Hayley widens her eyes of his confession.

Lucky for her, Cami does nothing but laugh. "Henrik," she giggles. "Is that so?"

"Yup," Henrik nods. "She even has magical powers," he persists, but only because he had watched some children's cartoon about magical mermaids. Nonetheless, Hayley still wishes that the little boy was clueless about her supernatural abilities.

"You sure have a big imagination," Cami laughs again, reaching down in order to ruffle Henrik's hair.

He furrows his brows in disappointment. "You don't believe me?" he hums.

Cami stares at Hayley. She tries her best to remember the girl before her.

"It's not that," the blonde tells them. "I just know a thing or two about magical mermaids," she shrugs. "They don't usually leave the sea," her accuracy begins to make Hayley feel rather nervous.

If Camille O'Connell knew something about mermaids, then Hayley definitely needed to start keeping an eye on her.

―

**notes: **I swear I'm not pulling any klamille bs on you all. I may be fond of koley but that's as far as I'll go with this love triangle.

Anyway, Cami's going to be more of a friend to Hayley, and she's probably going to be in more chapters! Next chapter is the koley date, and more jealous Klaus! Hope you're excited!


	5. i wanna be sunny and bright as sunshine

**notes: **I feel terrible about the fact that I went on this impromptu 3 month hiatus. I guess the only thing I can do is try my best to write this fic as often as I can. Which might not be so often because multichaptered fics are not my forte. But I promise to not abandon this fic for now, hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness!

―

**maybe you were the ocean  
when I was just a stone**

―

―

―

xiii: i wanna be sunny  
and bright as sunshine

―

Esther's gift to her is a snow white dress.

Hayley is a true vision of a bride. With white lace adorning her arms and satin streaming down her back. Kol feels a little breathless at the sight of her. He notices how careful she is with the garment, as if it is foreign to her. It makes him question her past. That perhaps, she didn't have such luxuries available to her in her old life.

Rebekah dresses her in jewels, pressing a small pair of diamond rings to her fingers. Camille does her make-up, dusting pink blush on to her cheeks.

Klaus shows up behind Kol as they watch the three girls from a distance.

"What do you think, brother?" The younger sibling nudges the older one's shoulder.

Klaus stumbles, feeling a little dizzy once Hayley's eyes meet his gaze.

"Does it truly matter?" he says.

Kol is confused by his brother's answer. "Of course it does," he insists. "Your opinion always matters to me," Kol figures.

There is a slight pause between the both of them, as one brother watches the other. Kol notices the gentleness settle in to Klaus' expression once Hayley throws him a small smile.

"Well, she looks beautiful," The blond man compliments. "As always," he reaffirms.

"That's not what I meant," Kol sounds exasperated. "What in the world is mother planning? This double-date scenario can't possibly be a good thing," he rephrases, attempting to make sense of the entire matter.

"Perhaps her intentions are not so ill," Klaus's tone is oddly chipper. "I wouldn't blame mother for her curiosity. After all, Hayley's company is quite enjoyable," it's the strangest answer of all. Normally, Klaus was the most suspicious about his mother's behavior, especially since he found out about the whole conundrum about his biological father.

Kol truly thought that this was out-of-character for his brother.

"You're acting…strange," He comments. "You're not usually_ this_ optimistic, especially about mother," Kol reiterates, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Really?" he wonders, raising a brow. The other boy offers him a firm nod. "Perhaps I've turned a new leaf," Klaus shrugs.

The cheerfulness of the entire matter throws him off. It was like watching some kind of odd miracle. One moment, his brother was all grumpy and tired. And now, he is like an incessant ball of sunshine. It was almost nauseating.

"You're not interested in Hayley, are you?" Kol guesses.

"What makes you say so?" Klaus asks instead.

He doesn't deny the accusation, which makes him look even more suspicious and guilty. Or perhaps, is he simply an oblivious fool?

"Nothing in particular," Kol decides to not ponder about it too much. "Just…you seem different," he ends with.

"In a good way, I hope," Klaus adds on, smiling again.

Kol furrows his brows, pouts a little. "Yes," he stammers. "Always," he replies, but he doesn't sound sincere.

―

It's been nearly three weeks since she's been living on dry-land.

Ursula had given her a temporary trial without her voice, claiming that it would be returned to her if she could get a human to kiss her. Hayley found the request rather simple, at the time, although she had no idea about the fickleness of human hearts. Better yet, the little mermaid hadn't a clue that her own heart could be so easily persuaded. Because, for a good while, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about Klaus Mikaelson.

"Hayley darling," Kol affectionately calls her, interrupting her thoughts. She stares at him, stretching her back and regaining her arrogant composure in the process. "Are you feeling alright?" Kol wondered.

Hayley nodded, attempting to shield her worries.

"Truly?" He prompted her again. She offered him a second nod in return. "You seem nervous," he realized.

Kol wasn't always the most perceptive person. However, he managed to pick up on the fact that she had been constantly playing with the hem of her dress. It's an anxious reaction to all the changes she's been facing. Lately, everything around her has been so different, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"If this is about my father," Kol suddenly deducted. "You need not worry, I'll keep him away from you," he absentmindedly trails his hand over hers in an attempt to reassure her.

Hayley blushes, feeling her cheeks warm up at the sudden contact. She wanted to ask him why he seemed so worried about her. But, before she could get another conversation going, Esther and Mikael showed up.

"Well," Esther released. "You two lovebirds seem to be having fun," she said, noticing the fact that they were currently holding hands.

Kol immediately took his hand back. "Mother please," he stuttered. "Can you refrain yourself from using such exhaustive nicknames?"

"I'm only trying to be friendly," Esther fanned.

She couldn't help but stare at the girl his son had chosen for himself. She was rather breathtaking, which did not surprise Esther. After all, her son did have quite an impressive track record of pretty girls lining up to be with him. And yet, he picked someone that was so mysterious and unknown. Esther couldn't deduct what in the world drew Hayley to someone like Kol.

"May I speak to you alone for a moment?" the older woman asked, placing a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Is that truly necessary? Won't you just bore her?" Kol answers instead, as he tries his best to keep his mother away from his pretend girlfriend.

"I was speaking to Hayley," Esther rephrased, looking angry.

Hayley offered Kol a pat on the back, signaling to him that she'd be fine on her own.

He couldn't believe her audacity. Although, he saw no point in arguing with her. At least this way, Kol could make sure that Mikael didn't speak to Hayley. So, in the end, the two men watched as both women walked away.

Kol rolled his eyes. It seemed as though Esther had simply used this 'double date' scenario in order to get-to-know Hayley, for some odd reason.

"What is with those two?" he sighed heavily.

"Oh, you know, that's just how all women behave around one another," Mikael scoffed. "Always begging for some allocated bonding time," he casually said.

Kol raised a brow at the blatant sexism his father seemed to demonstrate. "I beg to differ," the younger one protested. "Father, no matter how redundant you may presume me to be, even I know better than to make assumptions about people based on their gender," Kol went on to say.

"Smart boy," Mikael laughed, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulder. "I wonder if that's Hayley's doing?" he whispered sinisterly.

"Of course not," Kol shook his head, sounding astounded.

His father was never the kindest man. Mikael had been cold, aloof, and certainly more of a condescending jackass than a dad.

"Remember now," he hummed. "Love is a man's greatest weakness, and we are not weak," he repeats the words he had said to each of his sons, wounding their souls and burning a cold stare in to their hearts.

"You need not worry about such silly ideals," Kol uncomfortably released. "Love's not something I dream of," he finally said, glancing back in order to offer Hayley one last glance.

―

―

―

xiv: happy and full as the moon

―

On the other side of town, Klaus is busily making his way towards the local bar.

He's not always prompted to ask anyone for help. Despite this, there is one person who has recently been extra attentive towards him.

For the past few years, Klaus' biological father had suddenly reappeared in to his life, attempting to rekindle their relationship. Ansel worked as a bartender, which did not surprise Klaus one bit. He thought the role suited him, in some strange way.

"Niklaus," the older man releases, cheerfully making his way towards his son in the process. "I knew you'd come see me," he said, smiling brightly.

"It's a mere coincidence I assure you," Klaus sighed, trying to sound aloof. "This just so happens to be the only bar in the area with a decent view," he smirks.

Ansel chuckles fondly. "I see," he whispers. "Well, regardless, I am quite content that you decided to come around," he goes on to say, as he placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

His father's touch was predictably comforting.

"I just," Klaus' voice trembled. "I have a question for you," he finally revealed.

"Ask me anything," Ansel eagerly told him.

Klaus paused, feeling a little overwhelmed by his father's kindness. "I have this…friend," he stammers. "And he's in a bit of tough situation," his tone is quiet, almost hard to hear.

"What kind of situation?" The other man wonders.

After another slightly awkward pause, Klaus ended up sighing heavily. Ansel then figured that his son might need a drink in order to make him feel a bit more at ease. The bartender pulled out a bottle of beer and handed it to the blond.

Klaus took a large sip before he started to speak again. "His father…his step-father isn't the kindest man in the world," Klaus admits. "My friend is having a hard time getting along with him," he mumbles softly.

Ansel widens his eyes, looking rather shocked. "Is it Mikael? Has he hurt you?" he deducted, with a panicked tone.

Klaus felt his father's hands squeeze his shoulders. "N-No, that's not it," he insisted, pushing Ansel off of him. "This isn't about me, alright?"

He can sense the fear in the young man's eyes. Ansel knew Klaus far too well. He could tell that this situation was about him, and that it was difficult for him to recall such traumatic events.

"You know, my offer still remains," Ansel reminded him. Klaus looked a little confused. "Move in with me. I have an extra room, a painting studio, everything you've ever wanted―"

"Stop it," he cuts him off, clenching his hands in to fists and looking angry. "This is exactly why I shouldn't have come here," Klaus claimed. He tries to storm off, but then, his father holds him back.

"Niklaus, wait," Ansel says. "I cannot let you go back in to that house, not while I know that it's not safe for you," he explains, while he tightened his grip around Klaus' wrist.

"I only came here so you could offer me some fatherly advice," he shouted, shaking the other's touch away. "Not relocate me to your home," Klaus exclaimed.

Ansel furrowed his brows. He looked around to notice that everyone at the bar was now staring at them. He supposes that he'd have to resolve this matter some other time. Particularly, he'd like to avoid getting fired, at this point. After all, he was causing a rather dramatic scene.

"If you're not ready for this, then, at least consider my offer?" Ansel asked. "You don't have to stay with me for too long, perhaps a week? Even less?"

Klaus is speechless. He avoids his father's gaze, turning on his heel and walking away.

"I'll think about it," is all he says before exiting the bar.

―

―

―

xv: i'm flinching like  
fireworks fading too soon

―

After their date, Kol walks her home.

They are side-by-side, walking in the same direction as an awkward silence washes over them. He keeps staring at her like some kind of weirdo. Hayley's pretty sure that if she could talk, she would tell him to stop making googly-eyes at her.

"Well," he begins. "I suppose that that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Kol smugly says.

Hayley offers him a speak-for-yourself type of reaction.

He realizes that she's not so fond of his company. Or perhaps, his mother had something to do with this. Esther and Hayley were alone for quite a while. Their interactions worried Kol to no end. What in the world did his mother do in order to make Hayley feel so insecure?

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" He finally pursued.

She shrugs, figuring that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"What did my mother say to you?" Kol insisted.

Hayley remembers their conversation almost a little too vividly.

_"I don't think I can recall the last time my son had displayed any serious interest in a girl," Esther had told her, as her voice was soft and quiet._

_"I hope you don't mind my intrusion," she went on to say. "I just worry about him, like any mother would," the older woman mumbles._

_Tender fingers wrap around Hayley's wrist in order to keep her attentive. Esther smiled as she gently held on to the other girl's grasp._

_"I worry about you too," she whispered. "Would I be prying if I asked about your past?"_

_Hayley shook her head, for some reason, she felt like she could trust Esther._

_The mother asked her question after question, attempting to know her better in the process. Her prompts mostly consisted of yes or no answers, so Hayley found it a little easier to communicate with her. Of course, she couldn't exactly explain her mermaid identity, but Esther got the basics. Hayley Marshall was just a lonely girl, who was abandoned by her family and found herself all alone in the world. Until she met the Mikaelson family. Or, in this case, Esther presumed that Kol was the one who changed her life._

_"I must admit, I had no idea that my family had influenced your life in such a serious manner," Esther said._

_She watches the brunette furrow her brows in confusion. _

_"My children must be incredibly important to you," the mother goes on to say, allowing her hand to caress Hayley's cheek. It felt…strange. She never had a mother-figure before. And Esther's kindness managed to make Hayley feel just a little too vulnerable. "Well, I'm glad to see that you've finally found a place where you belong," the older woman rephrases._

Hayley finds herself smiling widely. And before she can even offer Kol a few thoughts about Esther's words to her, Klaus finds them, as if on cue.

―

**notes: **Ahhh don't hate me for ending on a cliffhanger please. I'm hoping to have Cami and Rebekah back for the next chapter (I need my girls right now and so does Hayley). Anyway, hopefully I get some writing done. In the meantime, leave me a review telling me what you think!


End file.
